halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant
Sources? Ok, does anyone have sources? it looks like a demo specialist but where's the proof please?--Rear Admiral Jacob Rathens 03:52, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Ugh, where do you people get these ideas? Basically, until Bungie says, we don't know what these armour sets are for. Don't base it on waht they mghit look like or what you think they are, its stressful and stupid.--Ajax 013 04:09, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Ok jeeze, sorry already. but my basic question remains valid. --Rear Admiral Jacob Rathens 03:44, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Spoof? does this look like Darth Vadar (StarWars) to anyone? Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 09:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) This reminds me of.... The Helmet reminds me of the helmets in GoW. Gatu 'Makoree Reconciliation 14:21, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, I agree. Reminds me of Carmine. Kap2310 17:29, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. I put this in the article a while back but it got deleted. Make your character cobalt-coloured with the palest blue for secondary, and use this helmet and the EVA shoulders for best resemblance. I think the helmet looks very similar to a clone or stormtrooper helmet--''Kan '' 02:11, 11 November 2007 (UTC) E.O.D. Are we sure this is its final name? Kage **Did you even look at the reference link to the video? Colonel TonyTalk 9/23/2007 Well, when half the page says EOD and the other half says Rogue, I don't know which one. Kage Body armor I'm wearing E.O.D. body armor, you can use my pic off bungie for confirmation. GT: xThe End I'm wearing rogue helmet, eva shoulders and e.o.d. body. I don't think anybody paticularly cares about what sin aagainst god armor you've made online. --Ajax 013 06:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Removed I removed this from the clean-up list because it no longer needs a tag. It looks fine to me. WRAITH 19:39, 28 November 2007 (UTC) The helmet looks like an elite skull to me; which would make sense since you get it by completing the game on legendary, whose symbol is the elite skull on the shield. Look at the mandibles on the skull and the helmet it makes perfect sense if you look at it like that --eryu Resembles an Elite Skull: like Legendary Campaign The helmet looks like an elite skull to me; which would make sense since you get it by completing the game on legendary, whose symbol is the elite skull on the shield. Look at the mandibles on the skull and the helmet it makes perfect sense if you look at it like that --eryu Ascetic helmet I think the helmet resembles the ascetic head armor. Its got the side cheek things, and orange eyes. I guess it could just be me. --anon. Now that you say it, it does bear a striking resemblance to the Ascetic. Wow... Am I the only one who thinks this is Bungie's response to Killzone?--User:JohnSpartan117 04:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, no. Its a well known discussion. :D -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 05:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) dude..... guys it looks like a panzer cop weird helmet-Boba fett 32 01:20, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I'm no science geek but how does curves and edges protect anyone from explosive force?--Sangheili wunna be 03:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :The curves and edges work in the same was as making armour aerodynamic, the kinetic energy flows around the curves much more then when it hits a flat edge, meaning there is less force exerted upon the body. EOD Shoulders in Reach I hate not getting a response. Anyways, I was watching Once More Unto the Breach again, and I noticed that the shoulders one of the UNSC soldier types was exactly the same as the EOD shoulders in reach. He wasn't really wearing heavy gear, so it stunned me to see it. Regards, EOD similarities Can this section of the trivia please be cleaned up? I would do it myself, but since I don't think it really resembles any of those helmets and/or armor, I would just delete it all. I really don't know what should stay and what should go, but most of it definitely needs to go. I mean EOD is similar to Dead Space's lv 5 RIG? Really? Anyway, thought I'd let the big-wigs around here help sort things out. :) -Proconix 20:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Proconix Ummmmm Wrong. The EOD shoulders in Halo: Reach shown are actually GUNGNIR Shoulders. could you fix this? Failamanjaro 17:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Is it just me or does the Reach version with the UA/HUL attachment look extremely similar to the rogue armor? I think the new visor coupled with the removal of the breathers makes it look almost identical. Any thoughts?--Soul reaper 09:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) TIE Pilot Resemblance? Is it just me or does the Reach version this helmet look very close to the Helmet the TIE Fighter Pilots from Star Wars wear? I mean, just look at this image here. I don't think it's close enough to mention in the trivia, I just wanted to point this out. 02:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC)